California Dreamin
by RueEmerson
Summary: Slight AU. What if Christopher Pike found love amidst disaster? Companion piece to Southern Loving.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is a companion piece to my fanfic Southern Loving, in which McCoy finds himself falling for a Starfleet cadet. I suggest reading it first otherwise you might be a little lost about Bones' OC. I decided Pike deserved some love after re-watching the film a couple of times this summer._**

Captain Christopher Pike drifted in and out of consciousness. He could hear Dr. Leonard McCoy among the murmurings around him but couldn't make out the other voices. They all soon faded away ...

The next time he came to, a female voice soothingly spoke over him. It sounded like a prayer of comfort. He managed enough strength to force his eyes open. Chaplain Sarah Randolph smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand.

"It's good to see you awake, sir," she said. He attempted to muster a smile in return but winced instead. He shifted his eyes to glance around at his surroundings. The room was unfamiliar—he realized he was no longer in MedBay aboard the Enterprise.

"How long have I been out?" Pike croaked, his mouth dry. Sarah offered him a drink of water and he greedily sipped on the straw.

"Two days and three nights, Captain," she replied. He started to ask another question and she grinned, answering before he could.

"The Enterprise is undergoing repairs and will be as good as new in a month or two," she said.

Pike gave her a half smile in return, this time a bit out of sadness. He knew he'd never pilot his own ship again. He also wondered if he'd ever walk on his own again.

As if Sarah could read his mind, she tenderly patted his arm in sympathy.

"On the bright side you will get to watch your 'kids' soar," she said. "Many of them have been anxiously awaiting for news of your recovery."

"Are you harassing my patient, Sarah?" McCoy asked as he entered into the room.

Sarah shook her head and gave Pike another smile.

"I'll be back to check on you later," she told him before turning to face McCoy. They shared a look and her hand lingered on his arm before she exited.

"How are you feeling?" McCoy inquired as he began checking Pike's vitals.

"Like my insides have been turned outside," Pike hoarsely said, closing his eyes.

McCoy's expression softened as he set aside his tricorder.

"Would you like something for the pain, sir?" he gently asked.

Pike shook his head.

"What's the prognosis?" Pike asked instead. McCoy internally groaned at the question but quickly schooled his features when Pike reopened his eyes to stare at him.

"We removed the slug but several nerve endings were severely damaged. You'll require extensive physical therapy to regain use of your legs, but I believe as does Sarah that you will be able to fully walk again, Captain."

Pike arched an eyebrow at him.

"You and Sarah," he stated. McCoy uncomfortably tugged at the neckline of his uniform shirt.

"I, uh, the chaplain has been, uh …" McCoy fumbled for what to say, earning him a half smile from the man in the bed.

"At ease, McCoy," Pike said. "I'm not going to cite regulation or stop you from seeing her."

McCoy visibly relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Again," Elisabeth "Libby" Lancaster commanded.

Pike gritted his teeth and gripped the poles before nearly flinging himself forward. Libby urged him to step towards her, her hands lightly resting on his waist, ready to spot him if he stumbled.

"You can do it, Christopher," she encouraged. Between this and the painful leg stretches, he was seriously considering retiring to a cabin in northern Arizona sooner than later.

Libby had been working with him since McCoy had cleared him for physical therapy six weeks ago. She treated him like he treated his "kids", pushing them to succeed and then pressing them to dig deeper and go beyond.

Pike wanted to hate her for it but he found himself loving her for it instead.

He tried to bite back a growl when his left hip began to throb with each step.

Libby's hands tightened on his waist and she forced him to stop. She could see right through him and knew he was pushing himself too hard.

"Don't overdo it," she ordered. "There is good pain and there is bad pain. I know you know the difference."

Pike sighed. Libby empathized. She knew he wanted to stand on his own at the change of command ceremony, but it wasn't going to happen.

"You've made tremendous progress, Christopher, but Jim will understand that your legs aren't ready yet," Libby said as she helped Pike to his wheelchair.

He rolled his eyes as she straightened.

"I saw that, mister," she said. "You may be an admiral now, but I'm not above restraining you in that chair to keep you from having a setback."

Pike arched an eyebrow at her. Libby crossed her arms and set her chin.

"Are we interrupting?" Sarah quietly asked as she and McCoy walked into the rehab room holding hands.

Libby gave Pike the stink eye before she faced the couple and brightly smiled at them.

"Nope. Christopher is done for today," she replied, once again refusing to use his title despite protocol. And as much as he wanted to admonish her for it, he secretly liked it.

McCoy and Sarah glanced at each other before approaching Pike.

"We were wondering, sir, if you would attend our wedding," McCoy nervously asked.

Pike's face lit up at the doctor's request, and Libby let out a childlike squeal, demanding to see Sarah's ring.

"Of course," Pike said, extending his hand to shake McCoy's. "Congratulations."


	3. Chapter 3

Libby stood behind Pike's wheelchair as Jim Kirk took command of the Enterprise, and she helped him stand at attention as they watched the Enterprise's crew board the shuttles for their first official mission.

* * *

Relegated to a desk at the academy, Pike slowly began to walk on his own with the assistance of a cane.

He no longer needed physical therapy, but found himself creating reasons to stop by the center and see Libby or invite her for coffee.

"Are we dating, Christopher?" she finally asked him as they sat a little bistro table at one of the cafes near his office.

"Are we?" he innocently replied, peering at her over his mug. She snorted but her eyes were shining.

* * *

They had been casually seeing each other for a couple of months when he appeared at her apartment one day.

It had occurred to him that he hadn't actually seen her outside of work and he was ready to change that, starting now.

Libby opened the front door surprised to see Pike standing there and in his civvies no less. She had never seen him in anything but his work uniform or PT gear.

"May I come in?" he asked, his grey blue eyes combined with his cable knit sweater and jeans momentarily rendering her speechless. In fact, she was pretty sure she was swooning.

She stepped back to allow him inside. He shut the door and pressed her up against it, tossing his cane aside. He lowered his head and kissed her. Hard.

Her fingers fisted his sweater as returned the kiss with as much ferocity. She had lain awake at night wondering what it would be like to kiss him and now here she was.

When he finally broke the kiss, he laid his forehead against hers.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," he huskily whispered.

"I've been wanting you to do that for a while," she huskily whispered back.

* * *

Pike knew his odds of making Libby his own were probably slim to none since she was at least a decade younger than he, but like Jim, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios.

He knew he was a goner when he picked her up for an official Starfleet function one evening.

Libby descended the apartment steps in a cobalt blue dress that clung to her in all the right ways, and he had to take a deep breath and remind himself he was about to rub shoulders with colleagues shortly.

As she climbed into the vehicle, he resisted the urge to cancel and carry (well, more like escort) her back into her place and ravish her.

"You look stunning," he said as she buckled in.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied, leaning over to kiss him. Her scent and her lips combined with his yearning overrode his better judgment.

"What do you say we skip the party and go upstairs and have our own instead?" Pike heard himself say when she pulled away.

Libby chuckled and stroked his cheek.

"I look that good, huh?" she said.

"Sweetheart, you don't know the half of it," he replied.

"Oh, I'm sure I can guess," she said, noting how his pants seemed tight. "Besides, what would Alexander or Richard say if you didn't appear?" she added.

Pike sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest. The mention of his fellow admirals' names was like a cold splash of water.

"Maybe you'll get lucky later on tonight," Libby hinted, giving him a coy smile.

He returned her smile as he shifted gears. He was a goner, no doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

Pike was sitting on his couch when he pulled Libby into his lap for a make out session. She was startled when he urged her to straddle his lap.

He hadn't ended up getting lucky the week prior because his body had betrayed him, tired and tuckered out from all the schmoozing by the time he took her home.

Nor had they actually discussed taking their relationship to the next level or what it would mean in the long run.

Not that Libby was one to fret over that sort of thing, but she knew Pike was the kind of person who had a life trajectory.

He groaned into her mouth when she canted her hips just so, her core pressed against him.

"Have you been cleared for strenuous activity?" she breathed as he ran a hand down her backside.

"I wouldn't be encouraging this otherwise, would I?" he replied, nipping at her bottom lip. She pulled back enough to look him in the face. He grinned, the crinkle around his eyes making him all the more desirable.

"Yes, I have been cleared," he conceded at her questioning gaze.

"Well, then, I think we should move this to someplace a bit more conducive," she replied, climbing off of him and tugging his hand to stand.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, obediently following her to his bedroom.

* * *

Their clothes peeled away, Libby urged Pike onto his back. He started to protest but she shushed him.

"I'm guessing it's been a while for both of us, so let's ease into it," she softly said as she straddled his waist.

Pike's admiration among other things for the woman grew at her consideration and compassion. He knew he wasn't a young man anymore plus his injury somewhat tempered his virile strength and energy.

So he contently lay beneath her as she readied them both.

* * *

"Where do you see this going, Chris?" Libby asked, languidly curled against his side, her nose in his neck, one hand idly playing with the smattering of chest hair.

She enjoyed his company and had found herself dreaming of settling down with him.

"Where do you want this to go, Libby?" Pike answered.

She was quiet for a moment.

"I want to spend the rest of my life laying next to you," she softly said, suddenly shy and unsure he felt the same way.

"It would be my greatest desire to have you do so," he replied as he carded a hand through her hair and tightened his other arm around her.

* * *

Neither Kirk nor the McCoys seemed phased by Pike's transmission inviting them to his wedding upon their return to Terra.


End file.
